Crónicas
by Little Pandora
Summary: Disclaimer: Hago esto sin fines de lucro, no soy rubia ni tengo más plata que la Reina. Serie de drabbles relacionados al romance entre James Potter y Lily Evans... Y claro, también están los Merodeadores. Respuesta a la Comunidad 30vicios ABANDONADA.
1. Ventana

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-****  
**

**Vicio # 3 – Ventana.**

James Potter simplemente había deseado bajar a la sala común a leer un poco. Si bien él no era un fanático de las novelas, Remus le había convencido de que leyera los cuentos de un muggle, Poe.

Y es que durante el día, Cornamenta no encontraba hora para la lectura. Entre tanto Quidditch, bromas, fama y chicas, eso era algo de lo que podía prescindir.

Así que mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia su sala común, con la idea de, al menos, leer un par de cuentos y poder decirle a Sirius que podía ser tan intelectual como el prefecto, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con Lily Evans, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el cielo estrellado.

Y por esa razón, cualquier pensamiento intruso (Quidditch, bromas, fama, chicas e incluso el mismo Poe) se vieron eliminados de la mente del joven. Solo pudo anclarse en donde estaba y observarla con el mismo interés con el que ella observaba por la ventana.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo ahí, de pie, apreciando cómo la luz de la luna caía sobre su rostro, perlándolo, dándole un toque que durante el día era imposible lograr. Se quedó como aturdido por un hechizo relajante que hizo que toda noción de tiempo desapareciese… y solo quedase ella, brillando.

Pero cuando Lily Evans bostezó y se bajó alféizar dispuesta a irse, y sus miradas se chocaron (la de ella sorprendida, la suya maravillada) solo pudo pensar que, tal vez, alguna estrella se hubiese metido en el prado verde que tenía por ojos. Porque ¡diablos! era simplemente imposible que resplandeciesen tanto.

Y entonces se preguntó si Lily Evans observaba los astros con tanta admiración como él sus ojos.

Y James Potter no puso en duda que los suyos serían las ventanas_ más hermosas del mundo._

_- _

* * *

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias al que haya llegado hasta acá.**

**Esto es un experimento, respuesta a la comunidad LJ, 30vicios. Subiré los drabbles (que como ven, serán muy cortos) esporádicamente.**

**Los primeros son, más que nada, a modo de introducción.**

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!  
**

**Muchos Besos :)**


	2. Impulso

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio #7 – Impulso.**

Ella no era una persona impulsiva. Es más, se consideraba todo lo contrario.

Pensaba las cosas con suma determinación antes de efectuarlas. Era de las que nunca hacía nada hasta que los hechos hubiesen sucedido y pudiese pensar con la mente en frío. Nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, y era por eso que a veces era catalogada como algo mojigata, pero pensar demasiado no era algo que a ella le importase. Es más, lo que le preocupaba era _no_ hacerlo.

Porque cuando no pensaba, estaba a merced de sus instintos.

Y todo Hogwarts sabía cuándo la calmada Lily Evans, reciente prefecta de Gryffindor, sufría esa anomalía.

Y la respuesta tenía nombre y apellido.

Y era el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido al que ella se dirigía en ese momento, por culpa de sus mismos comentarios de siempre (_-Lindas piernas, Evans. Si quieres podría enseñarte a usarlas-)._

La cara de desafío de James Potter fue enmarcada por la huella en rojo de dimensiones similares a la mano de la pelirroja.

Y de la misma manera que Evans no había podido evitar golpearle, tampoco había podido evitar darle un brusco choque de labios. Algo así como un beso. Y luego darse media vuelta roja de furia (y algo de vergüenza) para salir del pasillo concurrido del cuarto piso.

Todo antes de formar un minuto.

Y todo por culpa de sus malditos impulsos que nunca puede reprimir cuando lo tiene cerca.

_Maldito James Potter_.

_- _

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!  
**

**Muchos Besos **


	3. Intriga

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio #3 – Intriga.**

Era bastante complicado hacer que James Potter se sintiese lo suficientemente atraído por algo que le durase más de una semana.

Desde pequeño ya era propenso a aburrirse rápidamente, sea con juguetes, vecinos, cuentos o mascotas. ¡Incluso las comidas lo llegaban a fastidiar si se hacían con demasiada frecuencia!

Pero eso se podía atribuir a su enorme curiosidad. Luego de averiguar algo, ya tenía otra meta. Y así progresivamente.

Con los años, también se le había sumado a la lista, las chicas.

Ninguna lograba atraerlo lo suficiente para algo serio, y por esa misma razón, el resto de los Merodeadores no podía entender cómo una chica (-_que lo odia, Lunático¡lo odia_!-) podía haberlo dejado en un estado tan lamentable_(-¿Lamentable? Colagusano ¿viste su sonrisa? Se convirtió en un troglodita por un par de pechos-_).

Y efectivamente, Sirius tenía razón. La sonrisa de James cada vez que se cruzaba a su enamorada por los pasillos era la de un niño pequeño que ve un juguete demasiado caro en la vidriera. Anhelante. Esperanzada.

Y luego de que ella siguiera su camino, esquivando sus ojos, esa sonrisa se veía rota, quebrada como por un hechizo. Como si le dijesen que ese juguete era imposible.

Pero, tal vez por fortuna, James Potter no conocía esa respuesta. Todo (absolutamente todo) lo que él había querido, lo había obtenido.

Y él quería saber cada una de esas cosas que Lily Evans dejaba fuera de su entendimiento, lo cual lo frustraba. Porque no solo tenía todo lo que quería, sino que también lo _sabía_ todo (no por azar, era uno que conocía todos los rincones del Castillo, mejor aún que el propio Filch).

Y él no lograba comprender porque ella siempre se mordía el labio inferior cuando leía un libro en el fondo de la Biblioteca. Y tampoco sabía porque siempre elegía siempre esa misma mesa. Tampoco entendía porque solo tomaba café los domingos, o porqué su cabello siempre tenía ese _condenado_ olor a flores, o porqué sus ojos fulguraban con un brillo rabioso cada vez que sonreía. Tampoco sabía porqué a veces se quedaba despierta en la sala común observando, en silencio, las estrellas, como si nada fuese más interesante.

Pero lo que más intrigaba a James Potter era el porqué Lily Evans lo había abofeteado, y luego besado (o algo parecido) en pleno pasillo para después irse y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, cuando para él el suelo se había balanceado, y Hogwarts bailaba un vals frenético alrededor del lago.

Definitivamente, Lily Evans era la chica más extraña que James había conocido…

Y también _la más intrigante._

-

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!**

**Muchos Besos :)**


	4. Tragedia

* * *

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio # 25 – Tragedia.**

-Creo que la poción matalobos también ha matado alguna de tus neuronas, Lunático.

Tres de los Merodeadores estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, con una brisa otoñal despeinando sus cabellos.

Y para disgusto de Remus, también las hojas de su libro.

-Entiendo que la noticia te haya chocado pero…- comentó, intentando en vano mantener la página quieta.

-¿La noticia¿Qué noticia¡Lo que acabas de decir es la idiotez más grande que haya escuchando en toda mi vida! Y eso que soy un Black, Remus… ¿Cómo puedes jugar con esa clase de cosas¡De veras que eso de la luna llena comienza a afectarte! Tal vez hasta tienes un ciclo premenstrual y todo. Con lo maricotas que te has vuelto.

-Oye, Canuto, simplemente he dicho que Cornamenta está enamorado. No creo que esa sea razón para enojarse tanto.- la serenidad de Remus fue suficiente para hacer enfurecerlo aún más.

Peter simplemente los observó en un silencio expectante.

Sirius gruñó.

-No estoy enojado.

El castaño levantó la vista, alzando una ceja burlonamente.

-¿Qué cojones te hizo pensar que Cornamenta está enamorado?- cambió de tema. Con un movimiento de cabeza, su pelo negro cayó encima de sus ojos, tapándolos. Se acercó más a Remus y preguntó con aire confidencial- ¿Lo encontraste leyendo Corazón de Bruja? O aún mejor… ¡escribiendo poemas en papeles rosas y perfu...!

-Le presté esto- cortó el licántropo, haciendo caso omiso a la ironía del Black, señalando el libro entre sus manos- a principio de año, y le pregunté esta mañana si lo había terminado- hizo una pausa-… me dijo que ni siquiera lo había comenzado.

Sirius los observó un segundo, y luego se rió a bocajarro.

-¿Y_ eso _es una prueba para afirmar tu hipótesis? Francamente, Lunático…

-¿Qué fue lo que te respondió Cornamenta cuando lo viste salir a medianoche de la Torre, ayer?

Sirius pensó unos momentos, y respondió con las cejas alzadas.

-Que iba a leer.

-¿Y qué te respondió hace una semana?

Silencio incómodo. Peter arrojó una piedra al lago

-Supongo que dijo que iba a leer en la sala común...- contestó vacilante.

-¿Y qué te respondió el mes pasado?

La sonrisa triunfal de Remus brillaba. Sirius lo miró furioso.

-¿Y piensas que lo voy a recordar? Ni que me importara qué mierda hace ese Cornamenta por las noches...- gruñó Sirius, pero en realidad sabía cuál había sido la respuesta.

Había sido la misma respuesta.

Remus dejó los cuentos de Poe a un lado, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sirius, intentando a duras penas no soltar una carcajada.

-Los romances a Cornamenta le duran una semana, como mucho.- había puesto un tono diplomático como cuando te dicen el resultado de un exámen médico.- Está enamorado, Sirius.- sentenció.

Canuto gruñó.

-Eres un puto Sherlock Holmes, Lupin.- le dio un golpe al hombro del castaño, que se cayó al suelo soltando una carcajada. -Esto será una tragedia para todo el castillo…

-Esto será una tragedia para todas las chicas…- reafirmó Peter, suspirando.

-

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!**

**Muchos Besos :)**


	5. Paranoia

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio # 26 – Paranoia (****recomendación musical: I think i'm paranoid – Garbage)**

Como algunas de sus amigas se jactaban de comentar, luego de su pequeño percance con_ el jodido idiota más grande del Castillo, _Lily Evans estaba en un estado tal de paranoia, que Barty Crouch se asemejaba simplemente a un amateur.

Por todos lados, sentía los comentarios a media voz a sus espaldas, señaladas poco discretas en el Gran Salón, risas despectivas entre las chicas cuando ella pasaba, y ojos fijos que la observaban incrédulos por todas partes. ¡Incluso los cuadros parecían persignarla! O al menos eso pensaba por la forma en que le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo la Dama Gorda.

Hasta creyó sentir una respiración pausada en su sala común cuando estaba sentada en el alféizar, la misma noche en que golpeó (y besó... o lo que fuere que hizo) a James Potter.

Y por esa razón, la idea de estar donde todos estaban para ser el centro de atención, no le atraía demasiado. Y como consecuencia, la prefecta de Gryffindor se adentró en una estado de ermitaña, siempre en la Biblioteca, hasta llegar al punto en el que había adelantado el estudio de los MHB de todas las materias que cursaba.

Pero dentro de todo, tampoco eran todas ideas de ella, ya que el estado de conmoción del Colegio fue enorme luego de que todos supiesen la noticia.

Es que James Potter y sus amigos ya eran considerados un icono emblemático de Hogwarts, y aún más, sus continuas peleas con la pelirroja... Todos ya sabían el enamoramiento de Potter con respecto a ella... ¿Pero que fuese correspondido? Hasta la misma McGonagall hubiese sonreído ante tan descabellada idea.

**·o0o·0o0·o0o· **

-Evans... quería saber si era verdad que...

-Sí, Longbottom. Es verdad que besé a Potter la semana pasada luego de golpearlo.- exclamó completamente frenética la pelirroja en la Biblioteca, provocando la mirada de censura de Madame Pince.

Frank retrocedió un poco y murmuró, rojo.

-Quería saber si era verdad que estabas ayudando a Alice con Pociones. No había creído que ella lo necesitara... Eso... eso era todo.

Apresuradamente el joven salió de las cercanías, dejándola del mismo color que su cabello.

Lily intentó ignorar las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos que pasaban por allí. Enfocó su vista en el libro de_ Historia de la Mágia_.

Bueno... tal vez sí estuviese siendo _un poco _paranoica.

-

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!  
Hablando con sinceridad, este es el vicio que menos me convence... pero bueno!**

**Les agradezco enormemente _todos_ los rr's! En serio! Me alegran la tarde Y a los que leen en el anonimato, gracias igualmente por leerme! (sí, me puse cursi!)**

**Muchos Besos :) **


	6. Secreto

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio # 6 – Secreto**

Lily Evans no tenía secretos.

Bueno, no si se contaba el hecho de mentirles a sus amigos del vecindario y a sus familiares su condición de bruja… Algo que muchas veces provocaba un aire de tensión cuando a Petunia se le escapaba_ accidentalmente_alguna insinuación, o algún comentario que siempre desataba la misma discusión (_-la mágia no existe, Lilian. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?-_) que la dejaba con las ganas de demostrarle con creces de que sí existía… y de la peor manera.

Pero fuera de eso, no tenía secretos.

Lily Evans era tan transparente como el agua. Siempre se podía leer en sus gestos y en sus ojos lo que sentía o decía. Ella simplemente no sabía ocultar bien las cosas.

Bueno… sí sabía hacerlo con _una_.

Y lo hacía tan bien, gastaba tanto empeño en hacerlo, que ni siquiera Alice, su mejor amiga, se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo, _muy en el fondo_, Lily Evans sentía algo por James Potter además del odio.

Era una atracción.

Irracional.

Porque James Potter no la merecía. Era arrogante, pedante, engreído. Con tendencia a creerse el ombligo del mundo, solo porque era popular y sabía volar bien en escoba.

Además, él no tenía atributos.

Vale, era bueno en Transformaciones… Y siempre se sacaba buenas notas en el resto de las materias. Era gracioso… y divertido. Y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Además de que sus amigas le habían dicho que besarlo era como estar en el cielo y que te dé masajes el propio Dios.

Pero de igual forma, James Potter no la merecía.

Y por esa razón tenía que demostrárselo siempre, en cada una de sus discusiones, para ver si así, de alguna forma, ella misma se lo creía.

Pero él nunca se daba por vencido. Eso no sería propio de él, no por nada el Sombrero Seleccionador había gritado Gryffindor apenas rozó su cabello.

Y en el fondo, _muy en el fondo_, a Lily Evans le gustaba que él no se diera por vencido…

Pero eso sería algo que ella siempre guardaría en secreto.

Por que James Potter, simplemente, no la merecía.

Aunque en cada una de sus discusiones le probase lo contrario.

-

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!**  
**Espero que les haya gustado el tema de Garbage del Vicio anterior (a mi me encanta :P) **

**Muchos Besos:) **


	7. Ilusión

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**-**

**Vicio # 1 – Ilusión**

James Potter podría ser recordado por muchas cosas. Su valentía, su falta de disciplina, su lealtad hacia sus ideales y sus amigos. Su forma de ver el mundo a través de esos redondos lentes en lo que todo tenía un color brillante y frenético y alegre y nuevo.

Podría ser recordado por su espíritu de niño, inocente; pero también por su carácter juguetón y rebelde, que no conoce lo que es el "no" y por eso de vez en cuando (bastante en cuando, en realidad) se sale de lo estipulado por las normas.

Podría ser recordado como un soñador, como alguien que luchaba por sus sueños. Por los utópicos ideales de libertad, de paz, de comunión en una Sociedad Mágica que estaba plagada de guerras y de idiotas que creían que la sangre valía más que la magia misma.

Y en Hogwarts, se podía ver exactamente todo eso plasmado o en un mapa, o en un castigo por Filch (o McGonagall, o Sprout, o Slughorn, o quien fuese). Se podían ver sus tendencias liberales en su sonrisa, o en su cabello. Siempre libre, siempre salvaje.

Se podía ver su lealtad reflejada en sus amigos, con los que compartía absolutamente todo, desde los festejos por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch con la mejor atajada del año -_esto tendré que contárselo a mis nietos_- , o estar junto a Canuto cuando _-¡por fin, maldita sea!-_ se fue de casa.

Pero seguramente, entre los Merodeadores (y todos los que por el momento habitaban el Castillo), James iba a ser recordado por perseguir y atormentar a Lilian Evans profesándole que - _¡estamos hechos para estar juntos, te lo juro!_ - mientras ella se limitaba a irse a una punta bien alejada de él y sus amigos, diciéndole que, entonces, preferiría reprogramarse enteramente.

Porque James Potter no era alguien normal.

Alguien normal se limitaba a tomar lo que tuviese a mano y mientras tanto, dejar los sueños en la almohada, pero no él, que los corría a pie, o en escoba, o a los gritos. No él que lo que quería lo tenía - _porque si me convierto en ciervo para estar con Lunático, puedo arreglármelas para verme como el Calamar Gigante_- porque así era él y punto.

Y que Lily Evans no lo entendiera, y que pensara que Quejicus podía ser buena persona aunque fuese -_maldito_- Slytherin -_con mierda en su puta cabeza y ¡joder! que lo defiende_ - no era suficiente para matar sus sueños.

Y todos sabían que James Potter soñaba (saboreaba, pronosticaba, anhelaba) el día en que Evans le sonriese en vez de gritarle, y le dijese sí, en vez de sus rotundas negaciones.

**o0o·0o0·o0o·**

-Evans… ¿qué te parece si tu y yo…?- una guiñada.

Un bufido escapa de los labios de la joven, y Alice sonríe burlonamente a su lado.

-A mi me parecería mejor que te alejaras.

Pero menos mal que es la esperanza _lo último que se pierde_.

-

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se te ocurra**  
**Perdón por la demora, es que la vida me tiene ocupada¿cómo está la tuya?**

**Muchos Besos :) **


	8. Eco

* * *

**Crónicas de un Romance**

**Vicio # 18 - Eco**

Todos los Merodeadores podrían decir que James Potter está extraño.

En realidad, no sería ese el adjetivo correcto. Más bien dirían -_se le quemó la hombría por unas putas bragas_- y si es Black con el que hablas, agregaría algo así como -_maldito capullo traidor. Le compraré una muñeca inflable la próxima vez que vaya a Zonko_-.

Pero verdaderamente, Potter está extraño. Sigue teniendo el mismo cabello negro y despeinado, y el mismo brillo en los ojos a través de las gafas, pero es que se lo ve más taciturno.

Camina por los pasillos sin encandilar con su mirada de Don Juan a las de tercero, y sin ese arrogante balanceo en sus hombros. Su sonrisa se dividió a la mitad, y dejó de hacer bromas con connotaciones sexuales cada cinco minutos.

(Ahora es cada veinte)

Antes de los exámenes hace algo que nunca antes había hecho y que logra llamar la atención de media casa Gryffindor, aún más que las estrafalarias y ruidosas bromas que logran sacar de sus casillas al conserje:_ estudia_.

Y si eso aún no es suficiente para probar que James Potter verdaderamente está loco _–¡como una cabra, hombre!-_ hasta frecuenta la Biblioteca para revisar sus apuntes con los libros (porque, ahora maldice, los quemó junto con los de Sirius encima de la mesa de Slytherin en el Banquete de Bienvenida).

Lupin dice que es el amor, que lo hizo madurar un poco. Black agregaría que en realidad lo volvió idiota, y Pettigrew diría simplemente que sí, que está extraño.

Y todos los Merodeadores saben la razón de esta extrañeza, aunque el mismo James Potter lo niegue con todas sus fuerzas -_¡Joder, Canuto¿Cómo vas a decir semejante blasfemia sobre mi virilidad?_-.

Y la razón es un simple componente. Una pelirroja de mala leche -_que con solo un insulto logró robarle el corazón-_

Lily Evans, _-la culpable de que Sirius Black haya perdido su media naranja-_.

_(-¡Ey! no me vengas con mariconeadas, Lupin-)_

Pero en el fondo, aunque todos los Merodeadores tomen la situación a risas (para variar), temen seriamente que lo convierta en el eco lejano de lo que solía ser.

Temen que deje de ser Cornamenta.

* * *

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, y todo lo que se les ocurra!**

**Lo lamento muchísimo, y ya sé que no valió la pena todo este tiempo para semejante vicio ( :S )! Pero es que no puedo mantener los tiempos de antes! **

**No intentaré excusarme, pero les digo que los exámenes finales son una reverenda mierda! **

**Pero… ¿Y a ustedes¿Cómo les baila la vida?**

** Muchos Besos :)**

EDIT: Perdón si has llegado hasta aquí y te ha gustado -no-sé-cómo- lo que has encontrado, pero debo decirte que esta tabla a sido, por el momento, abandonada (y aquí entre nos, la culpada no es Little, la culpada es la musa, eh! Que no quepa duda alguna ). Gracias por la consideración, igualmente.


End file.
